An Unexpected Answer
by Garouga88
Summary: Hinata's friends Ino, Sakura, and TenTen convince her that Kiba is in love with her. Hinata gets the confessions she wanted, but what if its not what she expected? Rated for heart break....
1. a simple harmless plan

Kiba/Hinata , it just popped into my head suddenly, sorry if it is not believable or ooc in this story they are all 16 and Ten-Ten is 17, and Hinata doesn't stutter anymore as long as she is with her friends and not in an embarrassing situation, also YES this is a Kiba/Hinata fic, although it might not seem to be at some times

i do not own 'Naruto' nor any of its characters�

* * *

Ring...ring...ring...

Hinata woke up from her phone ringing, it had been a late training night yesterday, so it was already 10am.

"Hello?" Hinata asked into the phone still drowsy

"Hinata-chan, its me Sakura" she said

"oi, Sakura, whats up?" she asked

"well, me , Ino, and Ten-Ten were going to get lunch at 12, want to come?" Sakura asked

"Hai, Sakura, where is it?" Hinata asked now exited

she being the shy one , usually gets over looked and left out

"come to the Kiwiki restaurant, you know were that is right?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, ill be there at 12, OK?" Hinata asked

"yeah, OK, see you then" Hinata said hanging up the phone

Hinata had a lot of work to do, she being a girl she liked to look nice, so she had to shower, do her make-up, do her hair, pick the right out-fit for the occasion, pick the right shoes, do her hair, brush her teeth, check every thing she just did, and then finally , do her hair. and that all took about 2 hours, so by the time she was ready she had to leave

"OK, Neji , I'm leaving to go eat with my friends, ill be back in a few hours, OK?" she asked walking to the front door

"Hai, i will inform your father, if he gets home before you do, see you later Hinata" Neji said

and with that she left. the walk was only about 10 minutes long, but she didn't complain, she liked walking, it gave her time to think, and enjoy things. She had gotten over Naruto about a year ago, and it was awkward, because Naruto asked her out practically the next day, but she declined him. she had realized that he was her roll model , not her love. He was everything she wanted to be, he was a successful shinobi, he was out going, funny, although most people said that wasn't funny , it was goofy which were to completely different things, and he was Very, Very confident. All of which she wanted to be

"Oi, Hinata!" Sakura screamed as the young Hyuuga hair came into vision

"Hi Sakura , Ten-Ten, Ino" she said after the shock of being scared

"wow, Hinata, you look good" ten-ten said

"thank you Ten-ten, you two" Hinata said

the four chatted for over two hours until

"so,...Hinata are you sure you want to give him up?" Sakura asked

"Huh?"

"Naruto, are you sure you want to give him up, we all know about your crush on him, and to hear that he asked you out and you REFUSED, wow, i would have never guessed the day would have come" Sakura said

"well...yes I'm sure, i figured what he is to me, and its not my crush, nor my first love" Hinata said confidently

"well, good then , now i wont have any bad feelings when i go after him!" Sakura said

" WHAT REALLY SAKURA!" Ten-ten and Ino said

"yup, after Sasuke left, i could see that Naruto was a good person, not to mention he is gotten pretty HOT NOW!" she said

"good for you Sakura" Ten-ten said

"yeah, were happy for you" Ino said

"so i guess that only leaves him for you , huh Hinata?" Sakura said

"w-what do you mean?"

"o come on , the only reason you would have given up on Naruto would be because HE confessed to you right?" Ino said

"what are you all talking about?" Hinata asked dumbfounded

"stop trying to hide it Hinata" Ten-ten said

"HIDE WHAT" Hinata screamed , now very confused and agitated

"so ...you mean Kiba hasn't confessed to you yet?" Sakura asked

"What, Kiba, confessed what?" Hinata asked

"o come on...you cant be serious,...you haven't noticed?" Ino asked

"noticed what?" Hinata asked yet again

"are you kidding me, Kiba has fallen head over heals for you!" Ten-ten said

"What" Hinata asked

"...wow, your as dense as Naruto, Kiba has been purely infatuated with you for years now, and you haven't realized it?" Ino asked

"No...he's not"

"Yes he is" Sakura said

"he is just my team mate, nothing more"

"haven't you ever felt safe around him?"

"well...yes"

"appreciated?"

"...yes"

"...wanted?"

"...yes, but that's just because he is my team mate, its almost required"

"NOOOOOOOOO" all of them said at the same time

"i don't believe it" Hinata said in disbelief

"we can PROVE it to you" Sakura said

"...How?" she asked

"ha, ha,...simple confess to him"

"confess what?"

"that you love him"

"but...i don't love him"

"doesn't matter, this is to see if he loves you"

"i couldn't do that to him"

"do what, if your right and he doesn't love you, then he will reject you, and you can say it was a joke, ...we will all back you up"

"well..."

"come on, you cant say you don't want to know"

"if you don't do it, then things will never be the same around you two, you will go around knowing that he might be in love with you and your to conceded to find out for sure"

"fine...ill do it"

"FINALLY", They all said a once

"where should Kiba be now?" Sakura asked

"ha ha, training , that's what he is always doing, he wants to be the best"

"does he... or does he just want to protect you?" Ino asked

"what?" Hinata asked

"Nothing, just go and confess you love" Ten-ten said

"...ok...here it goes..." Hinata said as she ran off to team 8's training grounds

"do you think she will get the answer she is looking for?" Ino asked

"well...deep down...i think she really does love him...so ...yes...and no..." Sakura said

"you realized we could have just ruined what relationship they COULD have had right?" Ten-ten said

"its not a relationship if it never starts, and knowing kiba, its not confessing that's keeping him back... its fear of rejection..." Ino said

"true" ten-ten and Sakura said in unison

"i hope them the best of luck" Sakura said

"yup" the other two said

* * *

HOPE U ALL LIKE IT, AND I THOUGHT OF THIS IN LESS THEN A MINUTE, ALTHOUGH I'M SURE ALL STORY'S ARE , UNLESS YOU ALL MAKING IT UP AS YOU GO

i will update most likely within 48 hours of posting this story, so you wont have long to wait, Please R&R, i hope i get at least 5 before the next update


	2. An Unexpected Answer

this is chapter 2 of this story, not quite sure how many chapters it will have maybe. 4, or 5, but this is a good chapter , at least it was in my head.

Disclaimer-i do not own Naruto, if i did, i would be making shows instead of writing them...poor me (sob)

* * *

Kiba's POV

Kiba was training hard today, mainly because he was alone. Kiba liked training alone because no one would try and stop him from training to hard. He wanted to test himself, to test his body's full endurance and strength. Kurenai sensai would never allow him to do this, with her it had to be completely safe. And to be honest Kiba felt as long as he was 'safe' he wouldn't be able to get stronger as fast as possible. But there was always the reason he wanted to be the best, and it wasn't just to show off. Kiba wanted to be the best so he could protect 'her', so he could make 'her' safe on mission's. As long as he had this motivation he could endure what ever training he could put him self on.

"I'm still not strong enough" Kiba thought to himself " i need to get stronger so i can protect her"

Kiba was always able to hold on to his dream of having Hinata, even when he watched painfully as she blushed at Naruto. And dream he did have, always of Hinata, when he would finally make her his, when they would do something as simple as walking though a park together, and yes like every teen he had those dreams when he brought her to his bed and made sweet sweet love to her, he liked all the dreams he had of her, and lately at least 5 days of the week he did dream of her. He wanted nothing more then to be with her, but even though that's a lot of motivation he couldn't just go up and ask her, no, he had to make sure first that she loved him also. He wouldn't be able to bear it if she rejected him, and that alone has stopped him from confessing. What he did need is proof of her love for him, and he did look for it. Every time she looked at him, he would look for that glimmer of love from her to him. Every time she would talk he would look for the shyness that she showed to Naruto, but so far, he had found nothing but brotherly love tord's him. so he waited, he could wait all eternity for her , he would go to the end the earth , down into hell, fight the devil, come back, and stand up to the god's themselves just for her. He would do anything for her, all except give up his love for her.

"dam, I'm still not hitting hard enough, and iv already started bleeding. But i cant stop, not yet," he thought

Hinata's POV

as Hinata was ruining through the woods to the team 8 training grounds something hit her,..well again.

"What if Kiba does love me,...what would i do...could i really say it was a joke...would that make it all go away...no...it wouldn't...he would be heart broken...but...i just couldn't go along with it...Kiba is spacial to me...but i dint love him...i love Naruto...so what would i do ...but if i donut do something...he could really love me and i wouldn't know it...and i just know it would tear me apart in the inside...o i wish i had never had lunch with them today...what have i got myself into?"

Before Hinata knew it she had arrived at the training grounds. and something caught her eye. Kiba was ...training...but... he was not training like they normally do. He was going all out. like it was life or death. but why. why would he do that. there is nothing at steak at the moment. Hinata looked at his hands, they were worn out and a little bloody. he was training like she had never saw before. This thought made her go back to thinking to what she had a little while ago...

"Hinata?" Kiba asked

"o, hi Kiba" she said after being startled, "wow your sure training hard, is something going on?" she asked

"o...no...i just like to be per paired...and Kuranai sensai wouldn't let me push myself like this" he said, only giving part of the answer

"o, ...i see"

"come sit with me Hinata"

"um...OK"

the two sat down and began to talk about every day things, although Hinata noticed he was enjoying her company more then he should be, it was just her right... just little old Hinata, nothing special , right...she hoped

'here it goes' she thought

"um...kiba...there is something i want to tell you" she said standing up and walking away a little bit

"um...OK Hinata ...you can tell me anything ..you know that right" Kiba now jumping up and down inside...how many times had she said something to him like that...not much...and she did do that to Naruto and was never able to finish

Kiba stood up and walked over to her

"one more deep breath " Hinata though

"Hinata?" Kiba asked

"O, Kiba I LOVE YOU" she lied wrapping her arm's around him " I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" she lied again.

and now she waited...

And to her surprise ...he picked her up and spun her around

no...this cant be happening...no...

"O HINATA...you have no idea how long i have been waiting for you to say that...no idea..." he said

"no..." she thought

"YES, YES, i have loved you also for so long...years and years now...this is by far the happiest day of my life...and nothing could happen now that would ruin it...nothing" he said with the most joy he had ever had

Kiba's happiness was interrupted by Hinata...she was crying

"o Hinata, please don't cry...were together now...and nothing can desperate us...you don't have to worry" he said hugging her again

Still she cry

"O , Kiba...I'm so sorry...I'm so so so sorry" she said

"what are you talking about

" it shouldn't have happened this way" she said crying

"what are you talking about?" he asked worried

"Kiba...i...i don't love you" she said

smash...(his heart)

"w-what...?" he asked not believing what he just herd

"i...i don't love you...this was all just a test...to get you to admit your feelings tord me..." she said looking at him

"no" he said as he dropped her on the ground.." NO , I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" he shouted

"I'm sorry...so..so very sorry Kiba" she said looking up at him

" why...Hinata...why..." was the last thing he said before running off twords the Inuzuka house

HINATA'S POV

Hinata sat there for a few minutes thinking...

"what have i done" was all she could think

it began to rain...but she just sat there. after about ten minutes she decided to go home. things went worse than she could imagine, and now things would never be the same. she got home and Neji was waiting for her to come home

"H...Hinata, have you been crying?" he asked concerned

"its nothing" she lied. "I'm going to bed, i don't want dinner, please don't disturbances, i need to be alone" she said going up to her room

after she was done showering she sat in bed thinking about Kiba, and how things had to turn out, thinking about...Kiba...thinking about what she had done...

she lay ed on her bed starring out her window, and fell asleep thinking..."Kiba"

Kiba's POV

"no...no...this cant be happening...ow...ow...my heart" he was thinking

it began to rain. Kiba tripped and fell out of the trees landing on the ground a mess.

"why Hinata..why" was all he could think now

he got up and walked home hitting branches and vines of all kind, but he didn't care

he arrived home and his sister was on the couch

"O MY GOD, KIBA!", she looked at her brother in shock "what the HELL happened to you, your a mess, where you attacked?"

"just my heart" was all he could say going up to his room

his sister just watched him go up to his room, she was still in shock of seeing HER little brother Kiba like that, he looked in better shape after he got back from his mission to retrieve Sasuke, and he was stabbed and in the hospital

"what could have happened to you Kiba...what could have shaken you so much like this" she thought, "and what was with that answer 'just my heart' ?" she couldn't be live it. "ill have to ask him tomorrow, he looks way to bad right now...and mom will want to be here also" she thought

kiba was in the shower, doing nothing but staring at the wall, as he got dressed he FELL on to the bed. Akamaru tried to comfort him, but it was no use

"not now boy, please...not now" he said to his canine friend

Akamaru just whined and curled up at his masters feet

Kiba just looked out the window, and tried not to think . and for once he was glad he did not have a dream...�

* * *

re edited this chapter, i forgot to add Kiba's POV first, i can believe i did. Now the last sentence should make much more sense to all of you.

wow, this chapter took along time to get it how i wanted it to be, but it was worth it, i hope you all liked it, it was a very sad chapter i no...but i liked it

YEAH, i got the 5 reviews i wanted to get from the first chapter, now lets try for ...15 total...can everyone help out with this one?

next chapter will be up within 3 days, I'm busy tomorrow and the next day. but 3 days for sure ...i think. R&R


	3. Shock and Situation

might be a boring chapter, but that's for you all to decide, this chapter is about everyone finding out what Hinata did to Kiba, and how everyone will react.

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID KIBA AND HINATA WOULD ALREADY BE TOGETHER KIBA'S POV�

* * *

Kiba woke up, at noon, like he almost always did if he didn't have practice. He smelled bacon, like he did every morning, but he never got board of it. The bacon his mom made was perfect to him, it wasn't greasy , he hated greasy foods.

"mmmmm, bacon" he said getting up groggily

Kiba walked down stairs and into the Kitchen to see his mom cooking bacon, eggs, and sausage.

"morning Kiba" His mom said without even looking at him

"mornin"

"eat quickly, we have something to discuss"

"gee, i wonder if the blabber mouth sister i have has anything to do with this"

"what was that Kiba" Hana said entering the kitchen

"nothing" Kiba said finishing his meal already and walking to his room

"no you don't Kiba, i said we...need...to...talk, that means now" Tsume said

"fine, what do you want to talk about, sports, TV, food, Oprah" Kiba said hoping it was ANYTHING but how he came home yesterday night

"very funny Kiba, its about how you came home last night" Hana said

'god dam it' Kiba thought

"spill it Kiba , what happened, as Hana told me , you came home in worse condition then when you were stabbed on the Sauske retrieval mission" Tsume said with concern

"what ever, do we really need to discuss this, cant i just go feed the dogs or even clean the toilet bowl?" he said, and he really hated to clean the toilet bowl, but right now anything else would be better

"no, you can do that later, but now we talk" Tsume said laughing slightly

'crap, what did i just do to myself ' he thought

"explain your condition last night" Hana said impatiently

"i slipped off a tree, hit the ground, and hit tree branches and vines"

"OK, now why did you do that, i no your just a genin right now, but you should be able to travel without getting hurt right?" Hana asked

"yes, but i was distracted"

"what could distract you that much that you cant even look where you are going"

"Hinata" was all he could say

"i know your in love with her Kiba, but dam, daydreaming doesn't go well when multi-tasking" Tsume said confused

"are you sure you want to know what happened?" Kiba asked the two seriously

"YES" the two Inuzuka women shouted at him

"...OK" he said

Kiba went through every detail of what happened. there eyes said they couldn't believe it.

"i don't believe it" they said at once

"it's true" he said burying his head into his arms

"Hinata, our Hinata" Hana asked

"yes"

"Hinata , the one that makes our dogs vanilla dog biscuits?" Tsume said

"yes"

"the Hinata wh-" Hana started

"YES", Kiba said, not wanting to believe it himself

"i would have never thought it possible for her to play with someones emotions like that" Tsume said

"I'm going to my room now" and with that he left

"what are you going to do mom?" Hana asked

"i only have one idea"

"is it what i think it is?"

"probably"

"OK, see you in a few hours"

"bye"

Tsume dashed off to the Hyuuga house, it was about 2 miles to there so it was not a very long distance. Tsume entered the gates of the Hyuuga manor

"HIASHI!" she shouted

HINATA'S POV

ring,...ring...ring

Hinata once again was waken up by her phone

"Hello?" she asked sleepy

"Hinata," Sakura said

"o...hi Sakura, do you realize its 11 o clock right? " Hinata said a little angry

"i needed to know,...how did it go?" Sakura asked eagerly

"as you said...he loves me..." she said

"good, so what are you going to do?" Sakura asked

" what?"

"what are you going to do now?"

"this" Hinata said hanging up on Sakura,

"need sleep" Hinata said going back to sleep

9am

Hinata went down stairs to find Neji siting on the couch

"hi Neji" she said with no emotion

"care to explain?"

"explain what?"

"what happened yesterday"

"o, nothing"

"come on Hinata, i no when something is up with you"

"nothing important"

"Hinata please i want to help anyway i can"

"well...i..i..."

"spit it out Hinata"

"i kind of...smashed my best friends heart , that all" she said blushing

"w..w-what?" Neji said stuttering for the first time in his life

" yeah..and i don't know what to do now"

"explain first"

"my friends said Kiba loved me, and i didn't believe them"

"you didn't know Kiba loved you?"

"IS THIS FUCKING COMMON KNOWLEDGE OR SOMETHING!" she said pissed off

"well...yeah it is"

Hinata shot Neji a devilish glare

"sorry, continue" Neji said

"well, i didn't believe them, i thought Kiba was just a friend and a team-mate"

"OK, I'm following you"

"so they said i should find out for myself if he did love me"

"OK, I'm still following"

"and i asked them how"

"OK, simple enough"

"they said confess my love for him"

"OK, I'm ...not following"

"they said if i confess my love for him, and he rejects me then i would no for sure that he didn't love me"

"did they say what you should do if he does love you?"

"well...no...they didn't"

"neji sighed," did you think what effect it could have on him if you confessed and he loved you, and then shot him down?"

"well, the girls said that if i was sure that he didn't love me , then there would be no consequences"

"no offense, but, your an idiot" neji said shaking his head

"gee thanks Neji, your a big help" she said sarcastically

"so what's your next move?" Neji asked

"i, i don't know" she said burying her head in her hands

"sleep on it Hinata, the answer is always easier for me that way"

"OK, I'm still a little tired anyways" she said walking back upstairs

"o and Hinata"

'yes, Neji?"

"its not unheard of, or uncommon for team-mates to fall in love with one and other, and some don't even know when they have fallen for the other, just some words to ponder" Neji said with a smile

"um...OK, thanks Neji" she said confused

although it seemed that she needed sleep , it eluded her, so she decided she should think

" what should i do? what was Neji talking about? Could he be saying that i am in love with Kiba and i just don't know it? no, how can i be in love with someone and now know it, well...there was that time...

FLASH BACK

_"Hinata, Hinata? where are you Hinata? Sakura asked and shouted into the Hyuuga manor_

_"I'm in the living room, come in" Hinata said_

_"Hinata, did you get the news?"_

_"what news?"_

_"the Sasuke Retrieval mission just started"_

_"the what?"_

_"its just like the name says, its a mission to retrieve Sasuke before he gets to Orochimaru"_

_"o , that's good"_

_"yeah, and they sent 5 people to get him"_

_"wow, that's a lot for just one mission"_

_"well, its not just any old mission" Sakura said offended_

_"o, sorry, who did they send?"_

_"Shikamaru"_

_"..."_

_"Choji"_

_"..."_

_"Neji"_

_"that's why i haven't seen him in the past few hours"_

_"Naruto"_

_"..."_

_"and Kiba"_

_"Kiba!"_

_"um...yeah, why are you so upset?"_

_"um...i don't really know"_

_"u-huh, sure you don't"_

_"what?"_

_"nothing Hinata i need to go now"_

_"see you later"_

_"bye"_

_"what wrong with me, its just Kiba right...right" Hinata thought_

_"i wonder...could Hinata have feeling for Kiba?" Sakura wondered_

FLASH BACK END

"o, what to do now...get some sleep, the more i think about it the more i get confused,..o my god,...I'M NARUTO" she said laughing,

it was much easier to see what Naruto was without the fog and haze called love in the way. Finally not wanting to think anymore, she decided to sleep. She dreamed of Kiba, this wasn't uncommon, she had many dreams of Kiba, they would be on picnic's, on the beach, or just hanging out. But its is only just now that she is wondering why she dreamed of him...even when she had a crush on Naruto, even when she dreamed of Naruto, Kiba would still be there.

12am

"Neji, I'm home, is Hinata up yet" Hiashi asked

"no, but i cant blame her"

"why, did something happen?"

"defiantly"

"explain"

"yes sir"

Neji explained to Hiashi the even of Hinata's actions and situation

"are you serious, my Hinata did that to the Inuzuka boy!" he said with disbelief

"yes, and it's not looking good for the two of them"

"Neji, i am now expecting a visitor, i need to prepair, go hang out with ten-ten, and do what ever it is you do to her, i mean do with her" he said

"Uncle!" Neji said with a wtf look on his face

"I'm not blind Neji, now go"

"yes sir" he said while going to ten-tens house

Hiashi got prepared quickly for he new what was on the way

"HIASHI!" Tsume shouted entering the Hyuuga manor

"i was expecting you, Tsume "Hiashi said looking into her eyes

Tsume slammed Hiashi up against a wall, Hiashi not attempting to avoid it

"WHAT THE FUCKS UP WITH YOUR DAUGHTER, HOW DARE SHE PLAY WITH MY SONS EMOTIONS" Tsume said furiously

"let us sit and talk about what can be done about this situation, it might not seem like it, but i care for my daughters happiness more than anything" he said, shocking Tsume

"i didn't think you still had love in you" Tsume said sitting on the sofa

"i no, but i need to push her, so she can be a strong heir, and i regret every time i make her frightened of me, and every time she stutters i cant help but think how its my fault"

"ease up on her a little, its for the best, a good heir is not worth loosing your daughter over" Tsume said disappointed

"i realize it now, and i will try everything in my power to help her" he said now convinced he needed to help her

"lets discuss this now"

"OK"

The two discussed ways to improve the situation, and they compromised on one

"agreed?" Tsume said

"agreed" Hiashi said

Tsume was leaving when she turned to Hiashi

"remember Hiashi, just because your father refused to let you have a relation ship doesn't mean our children cant have one," and with that she left�

* * *

sorry for deleting this chapter the day it went up, but i think i got confused in between my two story's, so i didn't want to ruin either story, so i fixed this problem, i THINK only one person read the story before i fixed it , and i sent him a message

i realize to most of you that Hiashi's personality his a 180, but i think this is how he really is

R&R, if you don't then Hinata and Kiba will hate you


	4. Bad Dream's and a Relization

his is going to be a chapter based on Hinata, so good for Hinata fans, bad for kiba fans, or is it?

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO- if i did the show wouldn't be called Naruto, id be called kiba/Hinata

* * *

DREAM

_Hinata was in the middle of the village, and she caught sight of kiba_

_"kiba what are you doing?" she said with joy of seeing her best friend_

_"kiba?"_

_"kiba , why wont you talk to me?"_

_"i only talk to my friends"_

_"but...I'm your friend kiba"_

_"friends don't play with friends emotions Hinata"_

_"...I'm sorry kiba, i didn't mean to"_

_"really, because you really fooled me Hinata" he said turning his back to her_

_Hinata grabbed the back of his shirt and tried turning him around_

_"please kiba listen to me , I'm sorry"_

_"sorry doesn't cut it" he said shaking her off of him_

_"kiba" she said as she hit the ground_

DREAM END

Hinata awoke, she didn't like that dream, it made it seem like he would never forgive her, and maybe the dream was right, but for now, she just wanted to sleep, she was tired

DREAM 2

_Hinata was in the middle of a battle, and she was fighting Garra. she tried to attack him, but was deflected by his sand and thrown to the floor, but then she had hope, she saw her friend kiba, he would never let her get hurt_

_"kiba help me" she pleaded_

_"and why would i help you?"_

_"what?"_

_sand started surrounding her, and she was helpless against it_

_"kiba please, help me"_

_he just stood there_

_"SAND BURIAL" Garra shouted as the sands pressure increase_

DREAM END

Hinata awoke in sweet, she hated thinking about Garra, but it was Kiba's reluctance to help her that made her nervous. kiba was always the one to save her, when ever things got to hard , and the enemy's got to strong. but it wasn't just in battle that he saved her in, it was every day. he would notice when she was in a embarrassing situation, and he would help her out of it by saying they needed to be somewhere, or by asked her to go get something, he would always be there for her. and now she couldn't imagine what would happen is he wasn't. again she fell asleep

DREAM 3

_Hinata was now at a funeral, but she did not know why._

_"has someone died?" she thought_

_she looked around, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kuranai, Kakashi, Hana, and Tsume and even Saske was there, but the thing that made her nervous was Akamaru was there, but no kiba..._

_"we are gathered here today, to morn the loss of one of the leaf's most promising shinobi" Tsunade said_

_"could kiba have died...kiba couldn't die"_

_Shino took the podium_

_Hinata know new that something was defiantly wrong. kiba couldn't die, she took that for granted, after all the missions, after all the stab, burn, poison, infected, bite, claw, sting, and bruise marks he had taken he had never even gotten close to dieing. kiba was invincible to her, he was always there, and she thought that would never change. she could never imagine him dead, it just didn't make sense_

_"today i have lost more then a team mate, today i have lost my best friend. in battle kiba was the one who always looked after your backs, even when at cost of his own. i would rather have kiba on my team then any other shinobi in the village. kiba was the shinobi who would risk his life for the sake of his team mates and did so often. kiba can never be replaced, and i hope his soul finds peace in the Inuzuka house in the sky." Shino was now bawling his eyes out, it had not been the best speech, but it was all true_

_the howls from the Inuzuka dogs were heard from every where, and the sobs from his family, Hana, and Tsume_

DREAM END

Hinata woke up, it was now noon, she had slept alright, but she wish she hadn't, the dreams were horrible, by far the worst in her life. as Hinata walked down the stairs she could here Simone in the kitchen

"good morning Hinata, i see your finally awake" Hiashi said

"i-I'm s-sorry f-father" she said bowing

"its OK Hinata, you no longer need to bow, things have changed" he said

Hinata just stood there, confused, sense when did things change at her house?

"i need to ask you a favor Hinata, i need you to drop by park, i had a person sent there to give me a package""

"o OK, sir"

"call me father"

"y-yes father" she said confused as ever, he hated being called her father

"i need the package by 3 , so you have time to get it, leave now if you can"

"yes father" Hinata new something was up, why was he so cheery and nice

on her way she thought about the park, it was were her and kiba hung out all the time, it was also where she went to think. she arrived at the park, and no one was there so she had to wait. Hinata found the stump she liked so much and began to look around, but it wasn't long before memory's came back.

FLASH BACK

_"hey Hinata want to play fetch?" kiba asked_

_"sure kiba, where is Akamaru?"_

_"next to the tree sleeping, i was talking about with me"_

_"i think we shouldn't play catch then"_

_"whats the difference?"_

_"...i guess nothing"_

_"great, lets play"_

_the two played for over a half hour and began to get tired_

_"I'm going to sit down Hinata, join me"_

_"OK, kiba"_

_the two sat there for over an hour talking about random things_

_"i feel like laying down" Hinata said out loud_

_"here lay on my lap" kiba suggested_

_"um...kiba" she said while blushing, she had never lay-ed on a someone's lap before, especially not a guy_

_"its OK, go ahead" he said while patting his lap_

_Hinata lay-ed down head on his lap, and it was much more comfortable then she had expected_

_"this is nice Hinata, just laying here with you" he said out of the blue_

_"yeah, it is" she said yawning_

_"...hey Hinata threes' something i have been meaning to ask you"_

_"yeah..kiba"_

_"who do you ...um...you know...like"_

_"i like a lot of people kiba, like you" she said sleepy and drowsy_

_"o...OK." he said realizing she didn't get it_

FLASH BACK END

" so that's what he meant,...how could i have been so dense."

"come to think of it , we have known each other for years and years now. it even must seem like we are a couple on the out side."

"Hinata?" voice said

"hello?"

"Hinata?"

"yes"

"i am here to give you a package for Hiashi"

"yes thanks, good buy" she said taking the package and heading home

"father , i have the package"

"good , by the way its your package"

"o really" she said opening it

Hinata looked at the package, it was a photo book from team 8's old days. Hinata laughed as she opened the first page. and would you know it. it was a goofy picture of kiba slipping and falling out of a tree. he wasn't hurt, but he was always trying to show off

"o that kiba... he always was showing off, and for ...no...reason...o" she though "has he really like me sense then"

Hinata flipped the pages, page by page. and she was shocked to see so many pictures of just Hinata and kiba doing fun activity's together, tag, catch, swimming, and watter Gun's. they were insuperable. just then the words that neji said ran through her mind

"you know, its not uncommon, nor unusual to find that team mates have fallen for each other, even, if they don't know it yet"

those words ran through her head as she drooped the photo album and ran to her room

"no no no no. i am not in love with kiba!. ...right?...NO...but maybe...NO NO NO. he is my team mate nothing else...but he is hot...wait what?...well ,...he is cute...and i do love the Inuzuka triangles...WAIT NO NO NO. its impossible...dam you neji this is all your fault...but what if...could i ... is it possible... NO NO NO...OOOO DAM IT...i think i have fallen for kiba"

after a few hours of 'discussion' with herself, she came to the conclusion...

" I AM IN LOVE WITH KIBA INUZUKA" She said out loud on accident

" WE DON'T CARE SHUT UP" neji said from the floor below

"FUCK YOU NEJI I AM IN LOVE" she said surprised at her self

then it hit her like ,o 90 tones of brick's...she had broken his heart,...he would never ever give her another chance...but there were people that owed her a favor

"easier then i thought, now just do your part Tsume" Hiashi thought to himself

* * *

good? bad? in between, i hope u all like my story. R&R, it is so fun to get them, i look forward to them, so give me some please


	5. Final Plan

sorry for not updating sooner, suffered from writers block for the first time, and let me tell you , its a bitch, i just couldnt decide where to go from the last chapter, but I'm satisfied with this , enjoy

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO- you can tell, my storys are better

* * *

ring...ring...ring

"hello?" Sakura said from the other end

"Sakura, it's me Hinata"

"hi Hinata , you know it wasn't nice to hang up on my like that the other day"

"sorry, i need your help, and your not in any position to say no"

"um...it's about Kiba isn't it?"

"yes, i need you and the other girls to meet me at the same resteraunt as before now"

"ok, ill call them, see you in a few"

as Hinata was walking to the restaurant , she walked by a familiar site, an ice cream stand

"Kiba" she said while giggling

FLASHBACK

Kiba and Hinata were just walking back from a hard session of training, they wanted to get done early because it was suposed to be a very hot day, but they didnt finish in time, and it was very very hot, both were sweating a lot

"want to get some ice cream Hinata?, on me" Kiba asked pointing to a stand

"sure, sounds good" she said

the two waited in line

"what would you like youngsters?" the owner said

"Hinata?" Kiba asked

"hm...mint please" she said smiling

"two mints then" Kiba followed

"one sec...and...here you go, enjoy" the owner said handing them the ice cream

the two sat down on a bench across the street

"mm, its good" Hinata said after taking a lick

"yeah, best in the city" Kiba replied

the two started talking about there friends, and funny moments. one cought Hinata off guard and missed her mouth with her ice cream, and hit her cheak.

"o darn," she said looking for a napkins

"i got it"

and before she could react , Kiba leaned over and with one big dog lick, licked all the ice cream off her face. Hinata had a strange warm sensation run from her neck to the pit of her stomach

"what was that feeling, it felt...good" she thought,

"OH, minty" he said with a smile

Hinata didn't know what to say

"its melting" he said

"what?" she said confused

"your ice cream, its melting"

"o" she said licking it

FLASH BACK END

"now that i think about it, Kiba is such a flirt, and i never noticed" she thought

Hinata arrived at the restaurant , and didn't have to wait long

"Hinata were here" Sakura said with Ten-Ten and Ino behind her

"good come sit down , we need to talk"

"OK, lets here it" Sakura said as soon as they sat

" i love Kiba" Hinata said slowly

" you finally realized it" Ino blurted out

"yeah, i didn't think i was, but after thinking-" Hinata started

"you relized you love him" Ten-Ten finished

"yes" Hinata answered

"good" Sakura said

"now, you all have to make him trust me again" Hinata told them

"say what?" they all said

"don't you get it, he will never believe me if i tell him i love him now" Hinata said burying her head into her arms

"don't worry Hinata we will help" Sakura said with confidence

AT THE INZUNKA'S HOUSE

"Kiba ,we need to talk" Tsume told her son

"about what?" he asked

"Hinata"

"not interested"

"come on Kiba, we need to talk about this"

"nothing to talk about"

" listen Kiba, you two have been together to long for it to end like this "

"NO YOU LISTEN, SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME!!, NEVER HAS, NEVER WILL" he said tears falling freely

Kiba fell onto his knees, it was a painful subject, and he had tyred to forget it, but she just took up to much space in his heart to forget

"Kiba..."

"but...i cant forget her...i have try-ed...I'm trapped, she hurt me, but i still cant help but love her, i don't know what to do, i keep thinking i need to let her go, but another part of me keeps saying don't give up, keep at it, but i just cant, i need help"

"let me help Kiba"

"how, how can you make a difference"

"im not sure"

"i wont be able to handle rejection again"

"its ok Kiba, let me handle everything, i think i have a plan

* * *

like it? i hope so, took me a while to get this chapter, many many failed attempts , R&R, please,


	6. Last Ditch Atempt for Love

ok, final chapter, yeah i know, it ended to soon, but it was supposed to be a short story, but i hope you like the end. and thanks to all of you who reviewed, chapter may be a little short

DISCLAIMER- i do not own naruto

* * *

Tsume rushed through the leaf village, looking for Hinata. as she jump from tree to tree she spotted Hinata's friends.

"girl's" Tsume said jumping down from the trees

"you scared us Mrs, Inuzuka" Sakura said

"we were just going to find Kiba" Ino stated

"well, i need to find Hinata , its urgent" Tsume said frantically

"what is it?" Ten-Ten asked

" Kiba is leaving the village for good " Tsume told them

the shock on there faces was horror, inside there head, they were panaking.

"we have to find her" Sakura basicly shouted

"i-i think she is in the park now" Ten-Ten said

"lets go, we must hurry" Tsume told them as they rushed off

FOREST, TEAM 8 TRAINING GROUNDS

Hinata sat there alone, thinking.

" what happens if he doesn't want me now. i rejected him, what would stop him from rejecting me."

she sat alone in the forest waiting for her plan to come together. she had planed to have Kiba meet her here, thanks to her friends help. but now she was getting nervous.

"would Kiba reject me?, or has he already gotten over me. but still if there is a chance"

Hinata stopped thinking, as she herd rustling in the trees. Hinata stood up , and took a deep breath

"Kiba i-"

she stopped to see that it wasn't Kiba, but his mom, and,...and...her friends?

"whats going on, where's Kiba?" Hinata asked confused

"Hinata, you need to get to the gates now" Tsume said impatiently

"w-whats going on?" she asked

"Kiba is leaving the village" Ino blurted out

a pure horror sensation washed over Hinata, she rushed off to the gates

"lets go" Sakura said

but before she could go anywhere Tsume had stepped in front of the three girls

"what are you doing, we need to go" Ino shouted

"settle down and let me explain" Tsume told them

MAIN GATES, KONOHA

Kiba stood at the gates, looking out, wondering about Hinata again, but it wasn't long until screams could be herd through out the town. Kiba didn't have time to react, before he hit the ground, with a familiar face, looking down at him

"KIBA" Hinata shouted at the person that was but two feet away

"H-Hinata?" he spoke looking at the girl that had pined him down to the ground

"Kiba, i know this is hard for you , but please listen... i love you Kiba,"

he was speachless, could this be another trick. but there was somthing in her eyes that told him other wise.

"i love you so much Kiba, i have for so long, but it's just recently that i have realised how much i do love you"

"H-Hinata" he said wondering if this was all a dream

"i know i rejected you Kiba, and it was the biggest mistake of my life, please, i know you have every right to reject me, but please, i know i dont deserve it, but can you give me just one more chance?" she said now closing her eyes , waiting for the rejection that she so deserved

Hinata was stunned as she open her eyes, realizing that he was kissing her. and she gladly kissed him back, the person she loved more then anything. the kiss lasted a while, but not nearly long enough for either of them

"please Kiba, dont leave" she pleaded

"leave?" he asked dumbfounded

"yes, please don't leave" she pleaded yet again

"im not going anywhere"

"w-what?" she asked confused

"congratulation's" Tusme said followed by Hinata's friends, all clapping "whats going on?" Hinata asked

"yeah, im confused to" Kiba stated

"o don't worry, we were to, but it was all part of Tsume's plan" Ino laughed

"plan?" Hinata asked

"yup, the plan to get you two together" Ten-Ten smiled

"so your not leaving?" Hinata asked Kiba

"i could never leave you Hinata, never" Kiba explained

"then what were you doing here?" she asked

"my mom just told me to be at the gates, and to always look out them, and not turn around. i thought it was weird, but she is my mom" she explained again

they both looked at Tsume, and smiled

"thank you mom, i owe you one" Kiba told her

"yes, thank you Tsume, i owe this all to you" Hinata said

"its not just me Hinata, your father, Hiashi was a huge part of this also"

"my father?"

"yes, he loves you, and he wanted to prove it"

"ill have to thank him, its the best gift ever" she said looking back down to the one she loved

"i agree" Kiba said before kissing her again

* * *

yeah, i know it was short, but hey, i couldnt think of anything else to add, i like it how it is. R&R, for god sake, its the last chapter, if you cant review now , when can you? i would like you apinion on this storry, good , bad, in between., also i would like to know the parts you liked, and disliked, anything that i could use later on , in a different story. thanks for reading, go Kiba and Hinata


End file.
